What Words Will Fail to Say
by Appuru
Summary: The day she died, Shadow arrived and gave him a package. Neatly wrapped, with his name written in purple ink on the cover, this package held Amy Rose's diary and the last words she had for him. [One-shot, slight OOC, one-sided SonAmy]


Hi again. More angsty sap, because everybody loves angst, right? Anyway… thanks to the people who reviewed my last story, and I'm hoping you'll like this fanfic as well. Excuse me for the massive use of italics, but that's sort of the story format. Slight OOC, I suppose, but wouldn't you be traumatized if a friend close to you died?

So…enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Nyeh. On to the story…

››‹‹

**WHAT WORDS WILL FAIL TO SAY**

››‹‹

_The wind blew through thousands and thousands of pink blossoms, gently lifting a few from their cousins on it course. The blossoms rode the wind for awhile before they dropped off, floating to the ground and scattering their petals; a pale pink, almost white, light as feather and so sweet and innocent-looking._

_They really pissed Sonic off._

_The blue hedgehog paced in circles far slower then he usually would, recent events tumbling over in his mind._

_Such as…___

_The day Tails accidentally blew off one wing of the Tornado when he connected the wrong wire when Cream tried to help. Tried being the keyword._

_Or the time Knuckles tried to break through a really solid looking wall and instead nearly crushed his fist in. Yeah, all the swearing afterward was hilarious._

_Or the day she died._

_The last event was the freshest in his mind. Sonic paused in his pacing for a moment to look up at the solid black coffin, edged with pink paint and the kanji for "Peace" painted upon the top; a crying Cream stood miserably besides it, flanked by Tails and Knuckles; even Rouge had turned up, and she remained silent with her head bowed respectfully._

_A few more cherry blossoms drifted down, and it irritated the hedgehog that a flower could manage to look so perfect and innocent the day one of his friends died._

_Yes, Amy had been a stalker and he didn't really want the attention or affection she lavished on him, but she was still his friend and was there when it counted._

_"Yo, Sonic."___

_Said hedgehog's head jerked up, startled green eyes meeting ruby-colored ones. Shadow walked over, stoic as usual, though he carried something in a gloved hand. Sonic pushed away his curiosity for a moment to nod a greeting to his rival, though he really didn't want to talk to him—or anyone—right now. "Hey, Shadow. Aren't you supposed to be hanging with Rouge or something?"_

_Shadow brushed off the not-so-subtle hint to go away. "We finished going through her stuff with Cream last night. I found this…" He held up the object he was carrying, wrapped in brown paper and neatly tied with string. "It's labeled for you." He tossed the package at Sonic and walked away. _

_Sonic examined the package for a moment; indeed his name was written on the top in purple ink. He tugged at the cord, let the string and paper fall away; it was a book, a pink hard-cover with _Diary_ emblazoned in gold across the top. What the…? The blue blur looked up at Shadow's retreating back, then turned back to the book, solidly ignoring the wind as it grew in volume, as did the showers of blossoms._

_He flipped open to a random page close to the beginning and began to read._

Dear Diary,

I saw Sonic today! I heard about a blue hedgehog who saved the world before, and he's just as cute in real life as picture. It's too bad he runs so fast! I'm gonna try and catch up with him next time he gets close. I suppose maybe he's here to prevent some type of evil force from getting the Time Stones. It's so typical, isn't it? Some evil maniac is gonna try to take the stones so they can conquer the world or something like that.

I didn't do anything else today yet. Went and hung out with mom a bit, and now I'm sitting outside, writing in you. Hey, look, there's Sonic now… I hope I can catch up this time! Wish me luck, Diary!

Love,

Amy

_Unwavering fangirlism, right from the start.__ Sonic let a weak smile slip onto his face; he'd remembered when he traveled to investigate Little Planet and ended up saving Amy from Metal Sonic and keeping Eggman from getting the time stones. That was a long time ago…_

_Sonic flipped through the next few pages, which mostly consisted of diary entries raving about him._

Dear Diary,

I went shopping today and got a whole new outfit, and visited the local beauty parlor. I love the new hairstyle they gave me! And this new outfit the sales lady suggest to me is absolutely adorable. I totally love these gold bracelets, and I wonder why no one bought this dress or the matching boots before. Hmmm…

Maybe Sonic will notice me now! What do you think, Diary? Oops, it's bedtime.

Love,

Amy

_Oh yeah. Amy had caught him and surprised him one day when he was relaxing at Station Square; apparently she'd traveled to the city too and proudly presented her new outfit and hair. He'd admit she looked a lot prettier then before, but that didn't mean he'd totally fall head over heels._

_Flip._

Dear Diary,

A few days ago I went shopping, and of all weird things this little bird flew into my groceries. I took it home with me, but next time I took a walk all of a sudden this robot started chasing me and demanded me to give the poor scared birdy to him! Can you believe the nerve of it? Of course I wouldn't give Bird (I named it that!) to the bully, and then he tried to kill me!

I don't know where to go next. But I can tell Bird must be important somehow, so I'm gonna do my best to protect it, just like Sonic protects me!

Love,

Amy

-

Dear Diary,

I can't believe this. The stupid robot thing was practically stalking me. It was like, everywhere! I ran away as fast as I could, but it actually caught me and dragged me off to its base. I bet it's Eggman's robot. I wonder what he wants with this bird? Maybe it's that pretty jewel around its neck…

But then, another robot saved me! He's called E-102 Gamma. At first I thought he wasn't going to help me, but suddenly he did. I think it's because of Bird. He seemed all quiet for a moment, and then left. I wonder he went?

I'm disappointed, though. I thought that Sonic would come to save me again. It's kind of a let down when your hero doesn't arrive, ne? I wonder if he actually cares about me at all.

Love,

Amy

_Sonic stared away guiltily for a moment. It wasn't like he'd left Amy to die in the Egg Carrier, at that time he was busy trying to stop Eggman from collecting all the emeralds…_

_Flip. He skipped a few sections._

Dear Diary,

I got Sonic out of Prison Island today. How the hell does people's minds work? I mean, he saves their butts all the time and after seeing one look-alike they lock him up. He wouldn't promise to marry me, though. I guess that scheme didn't work too well. He ran off and I tried following, but he was too fast, as usual.

_He smiled. Even if Amy had tried to force him to marry her, he was glad to read the support she had for him. The next section of her diary held piles of very short, clipped entries regarding their adventures around the world and the confrontation with Shadow in the ARK, and then their battles with the Biolizard and Final Hazard. If he remembered correctly, it had been Amy who convinced Shadow to help them out…_

_She had a way with words, really. Though she seemed to only constantly drool in his footsteps, Amy was still kind and caring and tried her best to make everyone happy._

Dear Diary,

Nothing's happened lately after the whole ARK thing. It's still so sad that Shadow's gone… Or is he really? I mean, he's the ultimate life form and everything. Maybe there's a chance he could've survived…?

Saw Sonic hanging out with Tails today. Sonic ran off when I got over there, though.

-

Dear Diary,

It's like Sonic's disappeared. I haven't seen him around station square in a long time. Today I was reading the newspaper, and he was on the cover, along with Big's pet frog, and a chao, I think. It turned out that Big was looking for Froggy, and Cream's searching for her other pet chao. We've decided to team up and look for our loved ones together!

I hope we find them. Don't you, Diary?

-

Dear Diary,

I saw Sonic today, and he acted really surprised to see me. I wonder why, wouldn't you be used to it if someone chased you all the time? I guess this is kinda of pathetic, but there's no other way for me to keep up with him. Even he refuses to marry me, I still want to hang around him. I always feel so lonely when he's gone.

-

Dear Diary,

Turned out Metal Sonic came back and tried to dominate the earth (again) instead of Eggman. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails got the seven chaos emeralds and turned into Super forms! I didn't know Knuckles or Tails could turn super, but then again you can do almost anything with the power of a chaos emerald.

That lonely feeling came back when I was watching him fly away. I was really, really worried. I'm really glad he came back unhurt.

-

Dear Diary,

I saw Shadow drifting around Station Square today. He doesn't talk a lot, does he? So quiet, unlike Sonic. I tried talking to him, but the only thing he'd said the whole time was "Hi," and "Bye." I wish he'd talk more, like Sonic. But then again, Sonic hardly talks to me either…

_He bit his lip and glanced away from the book for a moment. He didn't want Amy stalking him, but maybe it was a bit far to totally try to flush her from his life. He could've tried to be a little nicer…_

Dear Diary,

I've been coughing a lot lately. It's been getting cold, maybe I'm sick? I don't know. I'm going to visit Cream now.

-

Dear Diary,

I saw Sonic today and tried to run after him. Despite the fact he was gone in the blink of an eye, I couldn't run anyway. My chest started hurting, so I went home.

-

Dear Diary,

Headaches. I think I have a fever.

-

Dear Diary,

I think I'm really sick. I haven't gotten better this week at all. I'm going to visit a doctor.

Where's Sonic?

_He wondered why she'd think of him when she was so damn sick; though, then again, Amy had always cared for others before she thought of herself.. Amy died from some lung disease, and he was beginning to feel like it was all his fault for forcing her to run so much, and all in vain. _

Dear Diary,

I've been told to stay at the Station Square Hospital. They didn't tell me what's wrong with me, but I feel so bad I don't think I care anymore. Cream and Tails visited me, and Cream brought me some Daisies. She's such a sweet girl. Tails brought a deck of cards since I was feeling a little bit better at that time, and he told me Sonic's been racing with Shadow a lot lately.

I guess it's a rival thing.

-

Dear Diary,

No one will tell me what's wrong, just keep giving me these sad looks. But, they don't need to tell me. I know what's up; I'm going to die, huh diary?

-

Dear Diary,

Having trouble breathing now. Now I know for sure I'm not going to make it. It's taking all my strength now just to write; Cream's been writing for me lately, but right now she went home to get some rest. I probably won't ever get to see Sonic again, so these words will have to say what I can't.

Dear Sonic, I want you to know that I really love you. Not just love you like a fangirl who follows you all over the place and never gives up, no matter how many times you blow her off. I want you to know I really love you, and I wish all the time I could just be with you, even if you won't love me back. I feel so much warmer and happier inside when you're here with me, and I was hoping you would feel the same. But it's so obvious that you don't, right?

Maybe you like someone else, or you just plain don't like anyone.

It doesn't matter. Maybe these three words "I love you" was never meant to mean something between you and me. But I hope these three words will mean something—

Be happy, Sonic.

I feel really sleepy now… I think I'll write more later.

_The rest of the Diary's pages held nothing more._

_And as a blue hedgehog stood there silently, crying for the first time in his life, the last cherry blossom fell from the trees and drifted onto the book._

››End‹‹

**I hoped in the end you'd love me too**

**But I guess I was expecting too much of you**

**This is what words will fail to say—**

**So I'll wait for you, some time, some day.__**


End file.
